


It Ended When You Said Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence - Battle of Mustafar, Character Death, Darth Vader Lives, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, i wrote this while crying and listening to lady gaga, this is the shortest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Why does my heart go on beating?Why do these eyes of mine cry?Don't they know it's the end of the world?It ended when you said goodbye."Obi-Wan Kenobi wants to speak to his brother before he died. If only he could reach him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	It Ended When You Said Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY IF YOU WANT TO BE SAD, LISTEN TO 'The End of the World' by Skeeter Davis WHILE READING THIS FIC PLS 
> 
> I triPLE DOG DARE YOU.
> 
> anyway, I apologize in advance

Lightsabers burned. That was a fact. Mustafar burned. Also a fact. 

Betrayal burned. Obi-Wan knew that. 

His abdomen burned. 

It burned and it hurt but it was also a relief. Giving up was not within his nature, but he welcomed his death. Surviving would be torture, he was sure. 

Darth Vader has plunged his sapphire blade into Obi-Wan’s stomach. He tasted blood in his mouth.

_ “Why do I have the feeling you’re going to be the death of me?”  _

If it weren’t for the blood filling his mouth, he might’ve laughed. It was quite a funny joke, that it ended this way. 

If Master Yoda didn’t succeed in killing the Chancellor then the galaxy was doomed. Obi-Wan already failed in destroying Darth Vader, but then again he had warned Yoda that he couldn’t. Finally, not listening to Obi-Wan Kenobi would bring consequences.

Darth Vader’s expression was hard to read. The young man pulled Obi-Wan closer to him with the lightsaber that burned into his stomach. Vader was growling. Like an animal. It reminded Obi-Wan of Maul. He wondered if the Zabrak would be upset since he didn’t get to kill Obi-Wan himself. Another funny thought. 

Obi-Wan saw Anakin underneath Vader. He wanted to talk to Anakin, but he supposed the boy he raised was buried deep underneath the bodies of younglings. 

Obi-Wan touched Vader’s face. He pretended, for a moment, that it was Anakin.

“You know,” Obi-Wan said, voice hoarse as blood seeped into his beard, “I love Anakin Skywalker. My little brother would know how to fix this. Anakin would…” He trailed off.

Vader’s expression changed, but Obi-Wan’s vision was far too blurry to read it.

He couldn’t give Anakin the same last words Qui-Gon gave him. He couldn’t give him a mission, force him to make a promise, or speak about another boy.

Obi-Wan never resented anyone. He resented the words they said. It was a policy that allowed him to turn what should be anger into simple annoyance. 

Obi-Wan coughed harshly as the lightsaber was deactivated and slid gracefully out of his middle.

He saw blood splatter across Vader’s face. 

“... Anakin… there’s blood on your face,” Obi-Wan chuckled lightly, though it felt more like a shuddering breath. 

“I miss him… my… brother… where is he?” he questioned, voice cracking.

Where was he again? 

Everything was burning. 

He looked up into pure blue eyes. They reminded him of Anakin.

They washed over him, soothing the burning.

Then, the burning stopped. And so did the soothing. 

The war ended.

Who won again? 

**Author's Note:**

> pls get mad at this and bully me in the comments I really should not be spreading sadness
> 
> idk if I'll ever have the energy to write an Anakin/Vader POV but if yall bully me enough I just might
> 
> PS: this is the shortest thing I've ever written, I usually try to get up to 1k words but I wrote this during an all-nighter so i had no energy, if you want longer stuff go check out my other works lmao


End file.
